Problem: Solve for $g$. $3 =\dfrac g{-4}-5$ $g =$
Solution: Let's add and then multiply to get $g$ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 3 &=\dfrac g{-4}-5 \\ \\ 3{+5} &= \dfrac g{-4}-5{+5}~~~~{\text{add }5} \text{ to each side}\\ \\ 3{+5}&=\dfrac g{-4}-\cancel{ 5} {{+}\cancel{{5}}}\\ \\ 3{+5}&=\dfrac g{-4}\end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned}8 &= \dfrac g{-4} \\ \\ {8}\cdot{{-4}} &= \dfrac{g}{-4}\cdot{{-4}} ~~~~~~~\text{multiply each side by } {-4} \text{ to get } g \text{ by itself }\\ \\ 8\cdot{{-4}}&=\dfrac g{\cancel{-4}}\cdot{\cancel{{-4}}} \\ \\ {8}\cdot{{-4}}&=g \end{aligned}$ The answer: $g={-32}~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]